Tod and Copper in the Big City
by Necke
Summary: What happens when Copper's son Ace and Tod's son Ron end up in a city they don't know. Will Copper and Tod find them? Will they meet any interesting characters? Only time will tell. I hope you will enjoy my first fanfic. Please review.
1. Everything that happened

After the events at the waterfall about 4 months ago Copper and Tod had important stuff happening in their lives. Tod and Vixey had 3 cubs, one boy and two twin girls. The boy was named Ron and the girls were named Fiona and Lixie.

Copper also got a mate. One of Amose's friends died soon after his hunt for Tod, and because Amos was his closest friend he decided to take his female dog named Becca. Copper and Becca quickly fell in love and had 3 pups, again one boy and two girls. The boy was named Ace and the girls were named Buttercup and Caitlin.

Everything semed good, both Tod and Copper had families. Chief had also learnt to accept the fact that Copper was friends with a fox and Becca never really had a problem with it, since she was friends with a cat back at her original home. Amos and Tweed became closer and would spend most of their time together.

The only ones that had problems were Ron and Ace. They both liked to do things there sisters thought were disgusting and stupid. And when there fathers didn't want to play they would have to amuse themselves. They both hopped they would someday meet someone the same as them to play with.

_Maybe one day_ they both thought.


	2. That Day

_Early morning,_

_The Fox den_

Ron was the first one to wake up in the fox family, the reason for this was that he wanted to sneak of to find a new friend because he had enough of hearing how disgusting or stupid his ideas were. He stepped outside, inhaled and exhaled the fresh morning air, before moving on. The wind was strong but he was determined to find a new friend.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Amose's cabin<em>

Ace has just woken up from his sleep, he smelled something new in the wind. Something he had never smelled before, so he decided to find out what it was. He sneaked out of his barrel careful not to wake somebody up, especially Chief who had gotten sick, and headed towards the fence. He could now easily jump over. Once he was over the fence he started putting his nose to good use.

* * *

><p>Ron has traveled far away from his den, in fact so far that he didn't even recognize where he was anymore. He thought about turning back but in the distance he saw a bright light and given his curiosity he just had to see what that light was. He started running.<p>

* * *

><p>Ace has been sniffing around for a long time but he couldn't find the source of that strange smell. He thought about giving up but there was nothing else to do so he continued. Just at the moment when he again started considering giving up something in the bushes near by started making a noise. He moved in closer to investigate...<p>

* * *

><p>Ron has lost sight of the light when he entered some thick bushes. In fact his hing legs got stuck on some branches, to break free he started strongly puling with his front legs, finally the branches snapped and his body launched forward hitting Ace on the face.<p>

They both rolled backwards and were staring each other in the eye's. They were both scared, Ace had never seen a fox before and Ron had never seen a hound before. Ron broke the awkward silence by asking: "Who are you?" Ace replied: "I'm Ace, I'm a hound dog."

"What's your name? "Ace asked.

"My name's Ron, I'm a fox." Ron continued "Want to play?"

"Sure, why not. What do you wan't to do?"

"How about we go and wrestle in the mud?"

"Sure that sounds like a great idea." Ace replied while sounding a little excited.

_Is it possible. _Ron thought: _Have I finally found someone to play with._

Before he could finish thinking Ace said: "Come on I know the perfect place to play."

Ace started running with Ron chasing after him. They finally came upon a mud puddle Ace jumped in first with Ron quickly behind him. They started wrestling and laughing both of them never had this much fun. At one moment Ace pined Ron to the ground, at another moment Ron pined down Ace to the ground.

After about an half of hour playing they stopped, both were really dirty. Ron started licking the mud of before Ace interrupted him:"You don't need to do that there's a pond near by."

"Great! This thing really tastes disgusting for me to lick it of."

"Good, follow me." Ace said that and started racing towards the pond with Ron following him. Ron managed to get ahead of him and was first to jump in the pond with Ace right behind. They started splashing each other and tried to send each other under the water, until a train was heard, even if the train was far the noise was still very loud and it scared Ron who had never heard something like that. Ace laughed a little at how Ron was scared by the train.

"And what is so funny if I may ask? That sound can be anything!" Ron asked with an angry tone.

"Don't worry. It's just a train." Ace replied while still laughing a little.

"A train?" Ron asked.

" It's a giant metal thing that humans use to transport stuff and travel."

"Oh." Ron replied while looking a little embarrassed.

"Do you wan't to see the train?" Ace asked. He wanted to see if Ron was still scared.

"Yeah, sure." Even if Ron was still scared he didn't want Ace to think that he was coward.

They both started running towards the place where the sound originated from. It took them a couple of minutes tho reach the place but once they where there they were both stunned at how big the train was. Copper never allowed his kids to get to close to trains, so this was Ace's first time here two. They were looking at the trains with amazement. They were cut short by some yelling behind them: "What are you doing here?" The voice belonged to a white dog behind him was a pack of strays. Ace and Ron were paralysed so the dog asked again: "What are you doing here?"

"We are just looking at the trains sir, we were just getting ready to leave so..." Ace replied

"Actually no you're not."

"Why mister?" Ace asked.

"Well me and my pack haven't eaten in a long time and lets just say you two look delicious."

After hearing this Ace and Ron started running with the white dog and his pack hot on their trail. Ace and Ron were a little faster but they were getting pretty tired.

"We are goners!" Ace said.

"Don't say that!" Ron said to him. He saw an open train car window and beside it a crate. "Follow me."

Both of them jumped on a crate and through the open window. The other dogs were to big to go through the window so they were safe now.

"Now we wait for them to go away ."

The train made a sound again.

"I don't think we can do that."

"Why Ace?"

"Because the train is starting."

At the exact same moment an elderly man walked in the train car and closed the window. He didn't see Ace and Ron who were hiding behind a crate, nor did he stick around.

Now they were bought trapped on a train car and they didn't know where they were heading.


	3. Old Friends meet Again

Tod was still soundly asleep in the fox den until he heard someone yelling: "Tod! Wake up! The den is being flooded!"It was Vixey and the den was really being flooded. The fox family quickly ran out side of the den where it was raining.

Before Tod could even get to his breath Vixey asked: "Where's Ron?" They all started looking around but the rain had washed of all the footprints. Tod thought that Ron probably went to the lake or some other places Tod and Vixey used to take them, so he told Vixey: "Vixey I'm going to look around the forest. You and the girls stay here."

"Okay Tod, but be careful." She pleaded.

"Don't worry I will." After saying that he quickly took of and started running around the forest like a crazy person, but the rain had washed of most of the footprints, and most of the scent.

He looked around for about half an hour, but he couldn't find anything. Defeated he turned back to run towards the den. He saw that Big Mama was sitting near Vixey. Both of them simultaneously asked: "Did you find something?" He answered: "I didn't find anything and the scent is to faint for me to track him."

Vixey started walking in circles trying to think of something. After a little thinking Big Mama suggested: "Tod, why don't you go and ask Copper to help you find him?"

Tod answered: "I don't know Big Mama, what if he doesn't consider me a friend anymore? And i don't want to get him in trouble with Chief and Amos. And the rain has washed of the scent how can he track him down now?"

Big Mama answered with a motherly tone: "Tod, honey, of course he still considers you as a friend and if he ever cared about what Chief and Amos think you two would have never became friends, now would you?"

"Well I guess not, but still how can he track him down now?"

"He's a Bloodhound, they were made for this kind of conditions."

"What do you think Vixey?" Tod asked his wife.

"Well if it's the only way to find Ron then okay."

"You two should also leave the girls at the Widows house because you're den is flooded." Big Mama suggested.

They both nodded and with Big Mama and the cubs raced towards Tod's old home.

* * *

><p>Copper was still sleeping in his old barrel when he felt something pushing his head, it was Becca. He yawned and asked: "What is it Becca?Can't you see I was sleeping?" He laid down his head again. This time Becca hit him harder on the head and yelled: "Wake up lazy bones. Ace is missing." After hearing that Copper immediately jumped and hit his head on the roof of the barrel. But he didn't have time to feel pain he had to know what was going on.<p>

"How do you know he's missing? Maybe he's just playing somewhere outside of the yard?"

"He isn't!" She answered and continued: "And I can't smell his scent!" Chief couldn't wait for Becca to explain everything to Copper so he just yelled: "God dam, it boy, you're a Bloodhound start tracking." Copper's brain finished processing the information and he immediately started tracking.

He managed to pick up Ace's scent, he followed it over the gate and on the road and then he stopped. There was another scent with Ace's and it smelled like a young male fox about Ace's age, he started thinking if this was Tod's pup when suddenly from the bushes four red creatures came out.

One of them asked: "Copper?"

"Tod?" Copper asked and before he could ask again Tod started: "Copper, I have a serious problem, you have to help me."

"I would like to help, but my son is missing and I have to find him."

"My son's missing two!" Tod said again.

"Well I can smell a young male fox scent with my son's scent and it's stronger near that bush go and check out if it's you're son's." Tod immediately wen't to the bush smelled it and confirmed: "Yeah, it's my son's."

"Well that means that they are traveling together?" Copper asked.

"Probably." Tod answered.

"Then let's go and find them."

"Wait.I need to leave Vixey and the kids at Tweed's house."

"Okay, but hurry." Copper hurried them. Tod and Vixey grabbed their cubs and started running towards Tweed's house. Copper remembered that Amos spended the night at Tweed's house and started running himself to warn Tod.

"Tod!Tod!" he yelled but they were to far away to hear him. Tod and Vixey arrived to Tweed's house and started scratching the door. The door opened but it wasn't Tweed it was Amos.

They looked at each other for a moment until Amos turned around and yelled: "Tweed, your fox is home." Tweed ran down the stairs, went outside looked at Tod and his family and started: "Tod, you're home!" and hugged was still wary of the hunter, until Tweed said: "Don't worry Tod!He won't hurt you!"

Tod still didn't believe and Tweed? Together?

"And I see you brought your family." At that moment Copper managed to finally catch up to them. He was also confused, Amos didn't seem to have a problem with Tod, but this was no time for thinking. He started barking for Tod to hurry up. Amos commanded Copper :"Stop 'll scare them of." But Tod was already going towards Copper.

They both went to quickly tell Chief where they were going, Becca explained the rest to him. Tod and Copper went to the road and started running towards the train station, with Big Mama following them. When they arrived there in the whole station there was only one train and no people or dogs around. Copper followed the scent to some crate and then the scent would simply looked around but they found nothing. They started getting desperate until a strange voice asked:"Are you looking for a hound pup and a fox cub?"

"Yes." They both answered instantly. "Well then you're out of luck.A white dog and his pack chased them into a train cabin and then the train started working and went to that direction."A crow landed near them and pointed with it's wing.

"Well that means we have to get on this train and follow them." Tod said and Copper agreed. They told Big Mama to tell Becca, Vixey and Chief where they where going before they both jumped on a train that had just started moving.


	4. The Junkyard Dogs

Booth Ace and Ron had fallen asleep from the long train ride which looked like it would never end, but it did after a few hours. Because the it stooped so suddenly it woke up Ron. Ron looked through the window and saw that the train wasn't moving. Ron poked Ace to wake him up.

"Hmph, what? Oh it's you Ron. What's happening?" Ace asked before he yawned.

"The train stopped." Ron replied to him.

"Wheel then let's find a way out." As Ace said that the same old man from before opened the train door. Ace and Ron, without even thinking, ran through the door so fast that the old man didn't even notice them. Once they were out Ron's stomach growled. He asked Ace:"Are you hungry to?"Ace didn't reply, he just sniffed the air.

"Ace?" Ron asked him again. "Wait, I smell something delicious." Ace said to him while still sniffing the air. "Come on this way!" Ace told him and started running towards the nice smell, with Ron right on his tail. The smell took them to an alleyway window. Thought the window they saw two man with mustaches. They didn't most other people, they spoke with a weird accent. One of was skinny and tall, the other was also tall and fat. The skinny man was washing the dishes by the window, when he saw the two pups and called his boss:"Tony, come and see this." The other man came to the window and asked:"What is it Joe?" The skinny man pointed to the cubs:"Look, a fox and a hunting dog, do you think they 'll tear each other apart?" The two men looked at the cubs for a couple of seconds, until Ace started looking at them with a pleading look. Tony looked at the two, he felt sad about the pups being alone at a young age, so he turned to Joe and told him: "Of course they won't, they are friends, now go and get them a piece of our finest pork."

The skinny man brought them some leftover pork from earlier. Ace and Ron quickly ate all of it, without even thinking what it was. After there stomachs were full they decided to look for shelter, because it looked like it was gonna rain again. As they wen't out of the alleyway, the two man waved and shouted:" Come again!" When Ace and Ron got out of sight Tony asked Joe:" Does that pup look familiar to you Joe?"

"Yeah Tony, he looks like that pup that used to always hang out with Dzoni before he died." Joe answered him.

"Maybe that's his son, Joe?"

"Maybe Tony, maybe."

Ace and Ron looked around the city for a long time, but all of the places were already taken, until they came upon park gates. The gates were closed but the bars where wide enough for them to squeeze through. When they got into the park they saw that nobody was there, everything was empty, the trees, the benches everything. They started looking for some place to get away from the rain that has just started raining, they found a big tree with big branches and thick leafs. They went under the tree and laid down.

They were booth quiet until Ace said: "Man, I miss my parents." Ron agreed:" Yeah, me too. At about this time me mom would put me and my sisters in a bed made out of leafs and tell us stories."

"My mom would also put me and my sisters in a barrel and them my dad or our uncle would tell us hunting stories."

They talked for a long time before they fell asleep.

The next morning Ace felt somebody breathing down his neck. He lifted his head and saw a big doberman standing in front of him. He pocked Ron to wake him up. "Wha..." before he could finish the sentence he noticed the doberman too. "Hey there kids, what are you two doing here.?" The doberman asked them while showing of his big teeth. "Cut it out Buster, you're scaring them." A female dog told him. "Okay, I was just playing." The doberman backed of. "Hey there kids, my names Peg."


	5. The Long Ride and The Long needed Talk

Tod and Copper had been riding on the train for a long time, but nobody said anything. Who could blame them, last time they saw each other Copper wanted to get revenge on Tod. After the whole incident at the reserve Copper felt that it was all his fault and that he overreacted, so he decided to start the conversation: "So Tod how's life?"

"Good, since Vixey gave birth to our cubs life is only getting better. You?" Tod answered and asked.

"My life's good to, since I meet Becca and convinced Chief that not all foxes are bad it's been great. Although I still miss the good old days when we used to play together." Copper told him.

"Yeah, I miss those days too. Do you think our kids are getting along?" Tod agreed with him and asked again.

"If they are like you and me they probably are and they are probably in trouble." Copper answered while remembering the old days.

"If they are like you and me they probably found a way to get out of trouble and then got in to even more trouble." Tod reminded him.

"Yeah." Everyone was quite for a moment until Copper started again: "You know Tod, I never apologized for all the things that happened in the reserve. And the worst thing is that now that I think about it, I wouldn't know what to do if my best friend got shoot. I would probably lose my will for life."

"It's okay Copper, I forgive you. And after all a part of it was my fault, I shouldn't had tried to visit you when Chief was around." Tod tried to change the topic: "But anyway what's up with Amos and Tweed?"

"After Amos got hurt in his trap back at the reserve she took care of him, so they got closer and closer, and now he started to spend the night at her house." Copper explained.

"So I guess she convinced him that I'm not just a no good fox." Tod asked with a little bit of laughter in his voice.

"Well if she did does that mean that you can come back to live with us?" Copper asked while keeping a close eye on Tod's response.

"Maybe." Tod answer reluctantly.

"Do you wan't to?" He asked again while trying to read Tod's body language.

"I really would like to, but I'm not sure Vixey would."

"Well Tod you should know that no matter where you live you can always count on me." Copper reassured him.

"And you can always count on me my Copper." Tod's returned with the same manner.

"Friends Forever?"

"Yeah, Friends Forever!"


	6. The Foxes meet The Hounds

Amos and Tweeds farm, Morning, a few hours since Copper and Tod left.

Since Tod and Copper left, Vixey decided to keep herself and her cubs in the house of Tod's old caretaker er, Widow Tweed. She didn't trust any hound, especially old Chief. He had a bad reputation among the forest animals as a ruthless killer who would chase his prey to the very end.

One of her friends told her how she barely escaped Chief's jaws and how she could have gotten killed if a rabbit hadn't caught his attention. There was even a story on how he chased a coyote all day and how the coyote eventually turned to face Chief, but was easily ripped apart by the wolfhound. And as revenge for making him run all day Chief ripped apart the coyote, beyond recognition, and then drank his blood. Even if she didn't believe in the story herself, she didn't think anybody was capable of such things, it still sent shivers down her spine.

Luckily for her the two girls had fallen asleep so she didn't have to continuously answer there questions on why they couldn't go outside.

But she was sleepy too, from the long run from their den to Tod's old house and seeing the two cubs asleep didn't help. She figured that a little sleep wouldn't hurt. She looked at her cubs one last time before she laid down and thought: _They are probably as tired as I am._

She thought wrong. After she laid down it didn't take her long to fall asleep, nor did it Lixie long to wake up. She looked around and saw that her mother and sister were asleep. She wanted to go out and explore, but she didn't wan't to go out alone, so she gently woke up Fiona.

Fiona lifter her head, looked at her sister and asked: "What is it sis?"

"Come on Fiona, we are going exploring", Lixie told her slightly younger sister."

"Did mom say we can?" Fiona had to ask. Out of the two sisters Fiona was the careful one, while Lixie was the adventures one, she even agreed to her brothers crazy ideas some times. Lixie was growing impatient with her sisters questions, so she gave her sister a angry look and said: "Do you have to be such a goody-two shoes all the time? Live a little!" Fiona gulped, she hadn't expected to be accused of being a goody-two shoes, so to save her reputation she decided to agree, reluctantly: "Okay sis, but how are we going to get out of this strange den?"

"Just follow me." Lixie told her before she jumped on a chair, near the table, and then on the table itself and finally she jumped through the window. Fiona sighed and did the same as her sister. Even if she wanted to stay close to her mom, she also wanted to keep her sister out of trouble. She didn't land on her feat like her sister, instead she landed on her belly. Her sister rushed by her side but instead of encouragement, she just hurried her: "Come on, come on! We don't have all day!"

"_Well you seem like you are in a hurry", _she mumbled to herself. She ran towards her sister, which was already moving out of sight. When Fiona finally reached her sister she asked: "Did you find something interesting?" Lixie shushed her and said: "Do you see it?", Fiona looked in front of Lixie and saw nothing, so she asked: "What?"

"Be quiet, can't you see you'll scare it." Lixie shushed her sister with an angry tone. "Scare what?" Fiona was still waiting for an answer. "The grasshopper, just look in front of you." Lixie answered her. Fiona stretched her eyes and finally saw the little creature: "Oh, now I see it."

They were booth quiet for a moment until Fiona finally said: "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Depends, are you thinking of giving that grasshopper the run of his life?" Lixie asked her with a small smile spreading across her face.

"Yup." A smile started spreading across Fiona's face too. They looked at each other before Lixie started the countdown: "Okay, one, two, three. GO!" At that moment they booth sprung across the short distance that was between them and the grasshopper. The grasshopper saw them at the last second and sighed: "Not this stuff again.", before he started running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Fiona and Lixie thought that they would easily catch the grasshopper and be over with it, but the grasshopper had another plan. He had experience on his side. He ran towards a tree, turning around at the last second, booth fox cubs hit their heads on the tree. The grasshopper stopped to laugh at them before darting of through a bush.

Lixie mumbled: "Why that little...", before she got up and resumed the chase with Fiona right behind her. When they got through the bush they saw the grasshopper was waiting for them on the other side, he looked like he was waiting for the two. The girls stopped to stare at the insect and to wonder why was he waiting for them?

There thinking was cut short when the grasshopper started making faces at them, then Lixie snapped. She had had enough. She gave chase to catch the grasshopper again. She ran so fast that her sister wasn't able to keep up with her. Fiona was calling her: "Lixie! Don't run so fast!", but Lixie completely ignored her. She had only one thing on her mind, to catch that dam grasshopper. They ran for quiet some time, Lixie was finally catching up to the grasshopper.

The grasshopper seeing that he was fighting a losing battle decided to end the chase before he got himself killed. He looked back at Lixie and saw how she was focusing only on him and not on the objects around her, then he looked forward again and saw that they were getting near a fence, he smiled a little before speeding up again for the last time.

"Oh, no you don't", Lixie thought out loud as she saw that the grasshopper was accelerating, she did the same and fell right into the grasshoppers trap. At the last moment, just like before at the tree, he jumped through the fence, with Lixie following. But she was so focused on the insect that she forgot to duck. She hit her head pretty hard and yelped in pain. Fiona now finally caught up to her sister and asked: "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Dam grasshopper." Lixie replied to her sister and cursed.

The grasshopper thought that he finally escaped the the two cubs and started triumphantly walked forward, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Right in front of him two hound pups were standing with angry expressions on their faces. "Looks like that grasshopper came back, Caitlin?", the smaller pup asked, but was more of a sentence than a question. "What do you say Buttercup? Should we give chase?", the bigger pup asked. "What are we waiting for?", the smaller pup asked.

The grasshopper gulped and started running back at the direction he came from. The two angry expressions were replaced, from the two pups faces, with smiles as they booth ran after the grasshopper towards the fence.

On the other side of the fence two fox cubs were getting ready to jump after the grasshopper again. One of them said: "You ready Fiona?" "I was born ready.", the other one answered.

"Good."

Back on the other side the grasshopper just jumped over the fence with two pups on his tale. The two pups didn't know that on the other side two fox cubs were getting ready to do the same. All four jumped at once and collided in mid air. The grasshopper now finally had a chance to escape, but instead he decide to hide to see what will happen next.

Lixie immediately stood up and turned to start arguing with the two dogs that made her lose her prey. Fiona predicted the next action of her sister and instead asked the two dogs: "Hey, you two are the cubs of the dog that went to find my brother with my dad." "Yes we are, but they also went to find our brother too", the smaller pup, Buttercup, answered.

"Well, we are sorry we bumped into you", Caitlin told the two fox cubs that were standing in front of her. Lixie was shocked at how fast the pup apologized. The forest animals would never apologize, she felt the need to apologize two: "We are sorry too. Forgive us?" "Of course we do, our dad always says to forgive someone before we do something stupid. Do you forgive us?", Caitlin said to the two fox cubs.

"Of course. Our dad said the same thing so many times." Fiona replied.

"I see you meet Chuck", Buttercup said.

"Who's Chuck", the two fox cubs asked at the same time.

"That's the name our dad gave to that grasshopper. He told us how he always managed to escape him until he finally gave up on catching him one day. But don't worry, now that we are working together we are sure to catch him. High-five everybody!", Buttercup said as everybody high-fived her.

"Now we only need to think of a plan to...", Caitlin said when she was suddenly interrupted by her mother: "Buttercup! Caitlin! Breakfast!"

The two pups turned around and yelled: "Coming mom. "Do you two want to come and eat breakfast with us?", they asked there two new friends. Fiona left it to her older sister to reply. Lixie thought for a few seconds, she knew that her mom wont wake up soon, so she agreed: "Okay! By the way what are your names. Mines Lixie and this is my younger sister Fiona"

"My names Caitlin and this is my younger sister Buttercup."

As the four friends went towards the bowls with food they noticed Amos, who was filling up the dog bowls. Becca saw that her daughters were coming towards her with two fox cubs, she knew that these two were the kids of Coppers friend, but still she needed to ask: "These are your new friends girls?"

"Yeah mom! There names are Fiona and Lixie", Buttercup immediately answered her mothers question. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Caitlin and Buttercups mom", the two fox cubs told her.

"Please kids, call me Misses Becca"

As the four cubs started eating Amos couldn't help, but notice two fox cubs with his two dogs. He thought about returning them to there mother, but at the end he decided not too. The two pups seemed to have befriended the two fox cubs and he also saw how Becca was looking at them. She had a smile on her face and looked like she cared about all four of them. He went towards the gate to get out, but before that he instructed Becca: "Becca, I'm counting on you to keep them all safe, you and I booth know that you are the most caring one hear, so take care of all of them even the foxes", Becca barked in reply.

Amos left to go and help Tweed with milking her cow.

* * *

><p>Vixey just woke up to find her two cubs missing. Instead of searching the whole house she simply followed their scent. She went through the window, down the street and finally came to and old fence. She looked and saw her two cubs playing with two hound pups and a big female dog watching them. "<em>Great<em>" she thought. The thing she wanted to keep them away from became their friend, or friends. She thought for a moment on what to do, but she came up with nothing. It looked like she had to do the same thing her husband did when he was a cub, to become friends with a hound.

She slowly walked towards them, with her head lowered. Becca noticed her and said: "Hi, you must be Fiona and Lixey's mom." "Yes I am, and I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble", Vivey replied still afraid if the dog was gonna do her any harm. "Don't worry, it was fun having them here. In fact come and sit here with me", Becca told her.

Vixey thought for a few seconds: _"This dog seems nice, I guess it wouldn't hurt", _and sat next to the dog. "My names Becca by the way", the female dog told her. "My names Vixey", she replied. All they needed was something to start the conversation and they booth started talking and watching the kinds at the same time. Becca hadn't talked to a another girl in a long time, neither did Vixey. Since their neighboring fox family moved away she had no other girl to talk to.

This did annoy Chief, who was trying to get some sleep but the ladies kept keeping him awake. After a few minutes an old owl landed near them and said: "Well will you look at that, history is repeating itself." "Yeah, but it's not only with the cubs me and Becca have allot in common", Vixey told the Big Mama as she landed near them.

And that was enough for Chief. They decided to have a party when he was sick and they didn't even try to keep quiet. He came out of his barrel, in which he was this whole time, and said firmly: "You ladies never shut up do you? You know that I am sick and what do you do? You set a party! I swear if..." Becca interrupted him in mid sentence, before he could say something he would regret, and said: "Chief, we have guest's. Be nice."

Chief yelled this time: "I don't care if the dam president came here! I swear like you are plotting some conspiracy to get rid of me by talking!" Again Becca had something to say: "Chief nobody is planing a conspiracy, just calm down." Chief looked at Becca, Vixey, Big Mamma and finally he looked at the children, who were watching him with wide eyes.

He calmed down and said: "Okay, okay I'm calm. I see that there is no way to stop the talking so instead ill tell you the story how on my first hunting trip I beated up a bear and a wolf pack." _"__Here we go again with the stories."_ Becca thought to herself as Chief started his story telling.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's note<strong>

I felt like I should do these Author's note thing the previous chapter but I forgot so I'm doing it now.

**First **I would like to thank **twilightfanjm **for his review on chapter 3, i hope the story is still interesting and that you are still reading.

**Second** I'm sorry to anyone wanted to see the characters from The Lady and The Tramp in this chapter, I just felt like i needed to put up a chapter about the interactions of Copper's and Tod's family with each other. You will see more of them in the next two chapters that ill try to upload on the 20th and 21st of December.

**Third **you may think that the name Dzoni, from the chapter "The Junkyard Dogs", is weird but I'm trying to do something that has never been done before in Fox and the Hound fanfic and that is tell the story about Copper's origin, I maybe even try to write a fanfic about Copper's dad and Tod's life before his parents got killed.

That is all for today. I hope to see some reviews by the next time I update, but chances of that happening with my rookie reputation are slim, anyway no mater I get them or not I'm continuing this story to the very end. Bye for now.


	7. The Junkyard Dogs Part 2

"Hey there kids, my name's Peg", a long haired dog told Ace and Ron. They booth stared at her, just a second before a large doberman was breathing down their neck and now another dog is trying to act nice. Peg saw how the two cubs were looking here in the eyes with scared faces so she reassured them: "Don't worry about Buster kids, his a big softy underneath all that muscle and teeth. Say kids what are you're names?", she asked them.

After a few more moments of staring Ace answered: "I.. I'm Ace and this is my friend Ron." "Hello" Ron said, while trying to sound friendly and non threatening. "Well it's nice meeting you Ace and Ron. What brings you her at our humble city and what are you doing alone without your parents?", Peg asked. Ace and Ron looked at each other to figure out who will explain the story to Peg, at the end they decided to explain the story together.

After they explained their story booth Peg and Buster looked at them with surprised looks on their faces, until Peg finally spoke: "Well it certainly sounds like you to had a big adventure." "Oh, our adventure isn't over miss, we still need to find a way home. Can you help us, please?", Ron begged her. "Don't get your hope's up kids, you aren't getting home son", Buster answered him with a evil sound to his voice.

"WHY?!" booth cubs asked simultaneously. "Buster stop it! Don't worry kids, what he meant was that the trains to the direction of your homes aren't going to leave for some time. You can stay with us until then", Peg reassured them. "You always have to take out the fun out of everything Peg", Buster teased her. "Shut up Buster, me and the junkyard dog's decided to give you a second chance, don't waste it!", Peg warned him.

Buster grumbled something under his breath and went away from Peg and the cubs. "Why is Buster so mean miss Peg?", Ace asked her. "He's always like that since he lost hos tittle as King of The Junkyard Dogs", Peg explained. "Why did he lose it?", Ron asked. "Because he did the most terrible thing one dog can do tho another, he sent a pup, named Scamp, to the pound on purpose. Luckily his dad, the legendary _Tramp_, got there in time to save him", Peg told them and how she said Tramps name it only an idiot would't notice that.

Buster also noticed how she said Tramp's name so he teased: "Oh, looks like someone still has felling for that traitor, Tramp." Peg immediately said with a sharp tone: "No I don't! He's Lady's anyway! And if anyone hear is a traitor it's you!" "Yea I'm a traitor, right. At least I didn't leave my pack for some rich and pampered girl", Buster told her with a even sharper tone than her's. It soon lead to an all out shouting match, with neither dog running out of words to throw at the other.

Ron and Ace looked in amazement, it wasn't clear to them how could anyone be mad enough to shout so loudly, but then again Buster did betray that Scamp dog and Buster thought that Scamp's dad betrayed him. They fought light that for half an hour, basically until every living thing in a one kilometer radius was awake(It was still morning.)

They would have continued their shouting match, but every one was getting hungry. The adult's discussed what to do and after a vote they decided to go with Buster's plan of raiding a meat store. The plan was for Ace and Ron to distract the owner for as long as possible to give enough time for the others to take of with as much meat as possible.

Buster was the first to start walking with the other's right behind, except for Peg, Ace and Ron. Peg was the only one Ace and Ron trusted so staying near her was crucial for their survival, especially Ron's. He was the only fox here and while the town stray's didn't seem to have a problem with his origin, they were still dogs after all and not to be trusted booth Ace and Ron agreed on this.

Even Ace was afraid for himself. It would't be clear to members of other species why that white dog tried to eat him with Ron, but it made perfect sense to him. Dog's are a very competitive species of animals, so when faced with a shortage of food the will willing turn on the dog's they didn't know. Even if there probably was enough food for all the dog's in town, Ace still wouldn't get to relaxed near Buster, as he was the perfect example of dog competitiveness.

Buster and the rest of the pack were not so far ahead, but far away enough to not hear Ace's next question to Peg: "Miss Peg was Buster always like this?"

"No. He was once one of the most trustworthy dog's you could meet. He and Tramp would always try to save, and most of the times succeeded, in helping out all dog's that got captured by the dogcatchers, but one day Tramp went to live with his love, Lady. Then Buster felt betrayed and with no one to challenge him he quickly became the leader of the junkyard dog's and ruler of the street's, until the day he betrayed Scamp, that day the junkyard dog's decided to overthrow him, he begged to stay and redeem himself and since then nothing ha's changed", Peg explained and sighted a little.

Just when she finished explaining they arrived at the butcher. Buster turned towards the two cub's and told them: "Okay you two, put on your cutest face and let's get to the action." Ace and Ron did as the were told and started whimpering to get the man's attention. The man noticed this and stepped outside, but instead of petting and felling sorry for them he got a broom and started hitting the ground in front of them. "Get out of here, no animals allowed!", he yelled at them.

Instead at sitting in place and hopping that the broom wouldn't him them, Ron and Ace thought of a better idea. To run around the man in hope that he would start running in circles, get dizzy and slip. They started running around the man and he did the same thing that they thought he would do, he ran in circles. Although the man got some lucky hit's on the two they only got a few scratches.

The man got dizzy and slipped, just like in the improvised plan, he also hit his head on the ground and didn't get up. Ron and Ace were fearing the worst until Peg ran to them and told them: "Don't worry he's just sleeping." Ron and Ace relaxed for a moment until Buster ran into the butcher's shop and yelled: "Come on! We don't have all day!", after hearing this the other's joined him and they all grabbed a peace of meat and ran toward's the place where they first meet Ace and Ron.

When they got there they made a circle and started eating, everyone but Buster of course. _"The face of that pup where have I seen it before", _he thought to himself. As he was eating he saw something in the distance. It was Tramp and his family, but they weren't alone. Coming up to them was a hound and a fox, he looked back at Ron and Ace and saw similarities between them. The hound was talking to Tramp like they were childhood buddies, but Buster saw something familiar in the hound to. He growled:_ "Dzoni"_, but his growl was cut short when a big fluffy dog came up to him.

"What are you watching Buster?", the fluffy dog asked. "Nothing Mooch", he smiled evilly "nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

I had free time so I decided to finish this chapter before 20th of December.

That thing about the dog competitive's is true, there was an episode on a series, called Life After People or Aftermath Population Zero, where they explained that in case of food shortages big dog's would turn against their smaller counterpart's and well eat them.

I don't know maybe a new chapter will be up tomorrow, so yeah my five loyal follower's maybe you will have a new chapter up tomorrow our you'll just have to wake for the weekend.

Well bye for now.


	8. Tragic Past

Unlike the train that Ron and Ace were on, the train that Copper and Tod had been riding on stopped a few time's before reaching the city. Tod and Copper, not knowing that their son's wen't straight toward's the city, exited their train car each time to look for them and every time they would find nothing. This did not discourage them through, most of these stops were in the middle of nowhere where there were more danger's than in a village or city.

After a some stops ,where they didn't find any scent or trace of their children, they would just get out, sniff the air and if there where was no trace of their children they would go back to their train car.

"In five minute's we will be reaching our final stop before turning back. All remaining passenger's are advised to get ready to exit the train", a man on a megaphone said.

This immediately caught Tod's and Copper's attention, if there kid's where anywhere they where at the final stop. After the train stopped Tod immediately ran out, with Copper right behind, but when Copper got out he felt a strange felling, like everything was familiar, like he was here before, he just could't put his paw around it.

"Okay, Copper now we have to...Copper?", Tod saw his friend going of toward's an old barrel in the middle of the train yard. When Copper got close to it he sniffed it before raising his head and stretching his eye's with surprise. "What is it Copper?", Tod asked his surprised friend curiously. "I'm home!", Copper answered enthusiastically.

"Home? I thought your home was at Amos Slaid's farm?", Tod asked again, but this time even more curious then before. "Yeah, but this is where I used to live before Amos bought me, I always wanted to visit this place again!", Copper answered. "We'll go on a tour latter, right now we have to find the kid's!", Tod reminded him. "I know, I know, but it's a great felling to go back to the place where you have a family, you know?", Copper asked.

"No, I don't", Tod said with a partially angry and partially sad voice. This kind of answer reminded Copper how his friend's family was killed by hunter's, but Copper had a tragic family history himself which was equally or even worse that Tod's. "You know you are not the only one with a tragic family history", Copper told him with the same tone of voice as Tod used earlier.

"Oh, really?! Did you're family get killed by hunter's and dog's to? Did they face such a horrible and scary death as that? I didn't know that!", Tod said while showing his teeth in anger.

"Horrible and scary, you don't know the meaning of those two word's! Now I ask you, did you learn to walk one day and made your father so proud that he took you to a restaurant, ha? Did the same father die defending your mother the very next day? Did your mother get so traumatized, that she couldn't walk five step's without looking behind her shoulder? Did the most of your sibling's die a week latter, before you could even talk, from an unknown disease? Did you witness your last brother get his head ripped apart by a bigger dog? Did you get sold the very next morning to an unknown farmer, without getting a chance to say goodbye to your mother and friend's? When all that happen's to you give me a call! I know how you lost your family and I'm sorry for that, but you can't just rub it in the face of someone and expect them to be sorry for you just, because they are happy to be home!", Copper said those word's in anger before calming down a little.

Tod had never seen Copper so angry before, realizing that hi's sadness and anger had made Copper 'blow up' with felling and memories of hi's bad past that he obviously tried to forget felt the need to apologize: "I'm sorry Copper I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me this before? You told that you came from a good family."

"It's okay Tod, I should have told you, but I tried so hard to forget my terrible past that I created an artificial reality where everything is sunshine's and rainbow's and where pony's barf out candy", Copper explained and added a little humor.

"Pony's that barf out candy, well that's grouse", Tod laughed at Copper's last word's.

"But delicious at the same time", Copper added: "So are we going to find those two trouble maker's or not?"

"Let's go!", Tod answered.

They continued following the faint scent of their children. The scent first lead them to an alleyway window where one skinny man said: "Look's like the dad's are looking for their children", but Copper and Tod didn't hear them because they were to concentrated on finding their children, the scent now lead them to a big street. Now they had to slow down because people would't really like seeing a fox in the middle of a city, some town people even thought that big hound's were no better than wolf's, because they were breed to hunt, so they were afraid for their little show and toy dog's.

They didn't have much trouble because most people and dog's were absent from the street's and when they got to a park they found out why. The park was full with people and dog's of all size's, this was not good. There were to much scent's mixed together not even the best tracker in the world could distinguish them.

It seemed hopeless until Copper spotted a familiar dog on a small hill, a dog that knew these street's better than the mayor himself, a dog that could help them, a dog named The Tramp and with him was a grown female american cocker spaniel, three little bit smaller member's of the same breed and another dog that looked exactly like him, only a little bit shorter, near them was a family with a small child. "Look's like the legend has finally settled down", Copper told Tod. "What do you mean? What legend?", Tod asked.

"You see that dog up on that hill?", Copper pointed with his paw "... wheel that guy is known as The Tramp, he's the best stray dog around, he has escaped dog catcher's more time's than you and me can count. You can always count on him."

"Do you think he can find the Ron and Ace?", Tod asked.

"I don't think I know!", Copper answered and started going toward's the hill with a fast pace, but not to fast so that he wouldn't scare the old veteran. "Hey Tramp!", Copper called out.

_"All this time we try not to draw to much attention to our self's and now he's climbing the highest point of the entire park and heading toward's the family with a small child, what can go wrong?",_ Tod thought to himself.

Tramp heard someone calling his name, naturally he turned around to see who it was. When he turned around he saw a bigger dog than he was with floppy ear's. "Can I help you?", he asked the larger dog.

"I hope you can, but first I would like to ask, do you remember me?", the large dog asked. Tramp looked at the large dog, he couldn't remember him, until he looked at hi's eye's. Even if the dog was big, Tramp saw the little puppy that he used to know, Copper.

"Copper, is that really you?", he asked.

"The one and only!", Copper answered enthusiastically.

"Where have you been all this time?! I mean one day you're there the other you're gone without a trace!", Tramp asked the puppy he used to take care of.

"Do you know this man honey?", the female cocker spaniel asked Tramp.

"Yes Pidge, this is the son of my late best friend", Tramp answered, he paused at the word late.

"Who's dad's hot friend?", Copper heard one of the cocker spaniel's ask. Another one said something but Copper couldn't hear her.

"You said you needed help?", Tramp asked Copper.

"Yeah, my kid and the kid of my best friend got lost here, we hope you could help us find him", Copper explained.

"I can help, but where is your friend?", Tramp said.

"Okay don't freak out", Copper told him and then called out: "Tod!"

At the same time Tod slowly came out of hiding and headed up the hill, when he got there he saw shocked face's from the whole family, canine and human alike. Tod lowered his ear's to show that he wasn't a threat.

"You're friend is a fox?", Lady was the first one to ask.

"Yes, I hope that isn't a problem?", Copper answered and gave a question to.

"Wheel, you're dad always said that you shouldn't judge someone because they look different, I think that goes for foxes to", Tramp reassured.

"Okay then, when should we start our search? My name's Tod by the way", Tod spoke for the first time since he got on top of the hill.

"Well start our search in few hour's, after the human's take us home. I'm Tramp by the way, this is my wife Lady, our daughters Annette, Colette and Danielle and our son Scamp", Tramp introduced himself and his family.

"Nice to meet you!", the kid's all said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you kid's to", Copper and Tod said at the same time. "You two Lady", Tod added at the end.

"Wheel we would like to stay and chat, but we are already drawing too much unwanted attention", Copper was implying to the large crowd of people and dog's that were expecting a fight between the two.

"Se ya latter!", Tod said before he and Copper darted of to a couple of tree's to escape the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>A few hour's latter<em>

Copper and Tod were waiting at the meting place where they agreed Tramp. Tramp, while a little late, brought two other dog's to help them, one of them was a big pure blood Bloodhound, the other was a small Scottish terrier.

"Tod, Copper this guy's are Jock and Trusty, Jock, Trusty this is Tod and Copper", Tramp introduced them.

"Nice to meet you", Tod and Copper said at the same time.

"You to", Jock and Trusty said at the same manner.

"Okay people, no time for chit-chat, we have to find the kid's. What do they look like?", Tramp reminded them and asked.

"My son is named Ron and he's basically a mini version of me", Tod was the first one to tell.

"My son's name is Ace and he's a mini version of me to", Copper said second.

"Okay then, Tod and Trusty you two are with me, we will search north of the park, Copper and Jock, you two search the south of the park, agreed?", Tramp said.

"Agreed", everyone said instantly.

They wen't their separate ways.

After quiet allot of walking Tod, Trusty and Tramp found nothing, but finding the children wasn't the only thing on his mind. He thought about the thing's Copper had told him about his family. Since Tramp was his close friend he figured that he knew more so he asked: "Tramp, Copper told my about how his father and sibling's died, can you give me a little bit more information."

"Sure, but the story won't be pretty. You see Copper's father, Dzoni, wasn't from around here, heck he wasn't even from this continent, he came from a small country in Europe called Serbia.", Tramp started but Tod interrupted him: "What's Europe?"

"It's land that is divided from out land by a big sea. As I was saying he came from Serbia, his country had recently participated in a war, which he was a part of and well after the war ended he and his owner had nothing so they moved here where they still had family. Dzoni had three scar's on his leg which were inflicted by bullet's. Most guy's probably wouldn't pick fight after that but he was different, first time I saw him he and his brother were giving the local bully, Reggie a run for his money. First time I ever talked to him I expected to meet some thug that didn't have respect for anyone, I was wrong, I meet my best friend, but let's cut to the chase he meet this girl called Stella and they fell in love immediately, one day they had a litter of pup's, six in total, but that's when their luck ended."

"On their next hunt Stella got attacked by a cougar, but he was there to protect her. They fought for some time before they booth, he and the cougar, fell from a big cliff. After they all got there, Stella, his brother Apis, his owner and everyone else he had already lost to much blood. Stella cried how she couldn't live without him he said these exact word's: 'No matter how much you lost,no matter how bad the situation looks never EVER give up, because giving up is for loser's and I don't want loser's in my family' although those words might seem a little bit to harsh, every single word was right. Now most of Copper's sibling's died of disease there's nothing much to say to that, now Copper's last brother, Astor, is a different story, he died at the hand's of Reggie and a day latter Copper's gone for ever, his mother is heart broken and the story end's there", Tramp finished.

"And I thought my history was sad, but his! Most of his family died before he could even remember them! My parent's and sibling's died to, but I knew them all for some time before I lost them.", Tod said surprised at his friend's tragic history.

"If there ever was a contest for that, he would win a gold...", Tramp was in finishing his sentence when Trusty interrupted him: "Did you hear that?"

They all lifted their ear's to listen, Trusty was on to something, Tod heard the word's: "Help", coming from the distance, he recognized it as Ron's voice.

"I'm coming Ron!", he yelled.

"Call Copper Trusty!", Tramp told Trusty before he took of after Tod.

Trusty howled and at the same time ran toward's the sound. On the other side of town Copper and Jock heard his howl and where on the way.

Once Tod got to the place where he heard Ron's cries he saw nothing, a few second's after Copper came to with Jock in his mouth, he putted him down and they all stared looking around for a clue on where the kid's might be. It didn't take them long to notice a doberman sneaking of the scene. Copper ran toward's him and tackled him to the ground. He growled at the doberman: "Where is my son?!"


	9. The Rescue

"Are you sure Buster? You really seem interested in something."

"It's nothing Mooch, just a bunch of does fancy dog's obsessing over nothing", Buster tried to block Mooch's view of what was happening on the small hill. It was obvious that he was trying to hide something and most dog's would figure out what, but luckily for him Mooch wasn't among the brightest of dog's.

"Okay Buster, if you say so" Mooch wen't of to join the other member's, of the junkyard dog's, for breakfast.

_"So, the father's, of those two brat's, came looking for them and look one of them is a child of my old enemy, they are also asking Tramp for help, so they might be important to him to. A beautiful chance for revenge against my biggest enemy and my former biggest enemy is right in front of me, I only have to wait for these idiot's to fall asleep, then I can start my plan for revenge!"_

Buster turned around to see what his enemies where doing, but they were no longer there. _"Look's like they wen't into hiding, no matter they'll show up, but the question is what do I do after I get rid of those brat's? Maybe I should rally a horde of scared dog's and other animal's and say to them how Tramp, that mutt and that fox are planing to invade the city with wild animal's? I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, right now I have to get rid of those brat's"_

Buster when't over to Ace and Ron and asked them with an innocent voice: "What are you doing kid's?"

"Nothing mister Buster, just eating, do you wan't to join us?" Ace answered and asked, he didn't really think Buster cared about them, but what ever keep's him calm.

Buster leaned closer to Ace and whispered: "Do you and your buddy wan't to see my super secret hideout?"

"Well... I would, but I have to ask Ron to. I don't wan't to leave my best friend alone" is what Ace said, what he really meant was: I'm not going anywhere alone with you, but he acted calm and whispered to Ron: "He's asking us to go see his secret hideout, I don't wan't to go, but if we don't I think will get him really angry"

"Well, I would do anything not to get on his angry side" Ron answered with a whisper.

Ace answered to Buster: "We would love to"

After that answer Buster gave a fake smile and said: "Great! We leave when everybody fall's asleep. Okay?"

"Okay" they booth answered.

"Good" Buster said and wen't over to see if something else happened on the small hill he was looking at minute's before, he thought to himself: _"Those idiot's! They already trust me!"_

Ace and Ron also wen't away from the group, once they were far away Ron told Ace: "I don't trust that guy one bit"

"Me neither, but we can't anger him. We booth heard how he tried to get revenge. If we disappoint him maybe he'll come after us to!" Ace warned.

"Okay, but we have to watch out back's, deal?"

"Deal"

After the little talk they wen't over to join the group and to finish their breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>A few hour's<em> _later_

Most of the junkyard dog's fell asleep, including Ron and Ace. Ron had a dream where he ate a giant fish, while Ace had a dream he was in a land made of entirely out of stake. Booth of their dream's where broken when a black doberman started waking them up.

"Come on you two, while everybody else is asleep" Buster rushed them.

"Okay, Buster we are coming " Ron answered him and pushed Ace to wake him up to.

Once Ron woke up Ace they followed Buster to his secret hideout. He lead them through many small street's until they finally made it to one big street. That's when he stopped and looked around.

"Are we there yet?" Ace asked.

Buster perked up his ear's. He heard a car coming toward's them, after a few second's he saw the car. It was the dogcatcher's car. Buster smiled and said: "I'm not, but you sure are."

"Wha..." before Ron could even ask, he and Ace where booth thrown in front of the approaching car.

The man driving the car quickly hit the break, grabbed his net and wen't outside. Before Ace and Ron could react he caught them booth with his net and throwed them in the back of his car.

He didn't notice that Ron didn't look like the dog at all, but even if he did he would probably think it was another one of those toy dog's that have been getting popular in the last year's.

Ace and Ron screamed for help while Buster just waved his paw and said: "Bye, bye kiddies"

Buster thought that he would be the only one to see the cub's be taken away, but moment's latter something came running toward's him. He ducked in the shadow's and saw a fox come.

Buster remembered it as the fox he saw earlier in the day, he prepared to jump out and kill the fox, but after the fox came Tramp, then a big bloodhound and after a few more second's the son of his former enemy and a small Scottish Terrier.

He could't take them all on, so tried to sneak of, but Copper saw him and tackled him to the ground. He growled at Buster: "Where is my son?!"

Tod was the second one to get to them, he growled: "Where is Ron?!"

"Oh, I see I meet the proud parent's of the children that made history" Buster said.

"What history?" they booth asked with an angry tone at the same time.

"You know, a fox and a hound, two natural enemies being friend's. If they were stupid enough to believe that they could be friend's then I don't know what else they would believe!" Buster broke into laughter.

Copper used his front paw's to punch Buster so hard that his nose started bleeding, he warned: "Talk where is my son or I will kill you right on this very spot and then leave you're body for the vulture's!"

Buster noticed that Copper got angrier with every second, his muscles also got bigger for some reason, Tod was angry to but not as nearly as much as Copper. Copper looked like he could actually do what he said just second's earlier.

"Wheel, you will be happy to hear this. I did some good for you're children after all. I send ed them to the dog pound so that they can die together!" Buster seeing that there was no way to get out of this in one peace decided to teas his foes one last time.

After hearing what Buster said Copper just lost it. He started punching and kicking Buster like a maniac, Buster couldn't inhale fresh air from all the hitting. After the massive beating Copper gave to Buster he finally decided to finish him, he opened his mouth and got closer and closer to Buster's neck, just when he was going to tear open his neck he heard a voice in his head: _"Spare him, save the kid's"_

The voice continued saying the same thing many time's, but Copper just ignored it. Just when he started closing his jaw's the voice said something different:_ "Spare Buster and save the kid's SON"_

The last word surprised Copper and made him looking around to see if there was anyone there, beside's him, Tod, Tramp, Trusty, Jock and Buster, he saw no one, which got him thinking did his common sense make something up to snap him out of his rage?

What ever it was it gave just enough time for Buster to gather his strength and punch Copper of him. Buster started running away and Tod wanted to go after him and make him pay for what his done, but Copper held him back and said: "He's not worth it"

After Tod calmed down he turned around and asked Tramp: "Where is this dog pound?"

"We are not far away from it, I can take you..." Tramp was interrupted by four voice's.

The first one said: "Did you find, them?" It belonged to Tramp's son, Scamp.

The second one said: "Scamp! Get back here!" It belonged to Tramp's wife, Lady.

The third one said: "Hey Scamp! Wait for me!" It belonged to a ,little bit shorter than Lady, yellow and fluffy female dog, which Copper and Tod didn't recognize.

And the fourth one said: "He's gonna be in so much trouble" It belonged to one of Tramp's three daughter's, Annette. Colette and Danielle where with her.

"What are you doing here?" Tramp asked Scamp.

"I wan't to be part of the action" Scamp answered.

"No way, it's to dangerous" Tramp told his son.

"Why is it to dangerous?" Lady asked.

"Because we are going to the dog pound to save Ace and Ron" Tod answered.

"I'm not gonna let you go to that dangerous place all by your self!" Lady said firmly.

"So what do you wan't to do then? Come to the rescue? It's to dangerous for you!" Tramp shouted.

"It's not to dangerous for me and beside's I can distract the guard's and those new guard dog's while you guy's go in and save them!" Lady shouted back.

"Why do they need guard dog's for a dog pound?" Copper interrupted.

"They help the dog catcher's at capturing dog's and preventing escape's. They are also really strong and have a zero tolerance policy for escapee's and those who help them " Tramp explained. "That's why my family isn't going!"

"I'm going to help!" Scamp yelled.

"No you're not!" Tramp yelled back.

"You can't really tell them what to do anymore, Tramp" Jock interrupted.

"Why?"

"They are not small anymore, they can decide for them self's if they wan't to go or not. Now are you coming or are you gonna continue this losing shouting mach!" Jock said.

Nobody said anything for a few second's until Copper said: "Come on, we are losing time! Who wants to save Ace and Ron come with me, who doesn't can just stay here and watch!"

Copper started sniffing his way toward's the dog pound with Tod, Trusty, the yellow female, Jock, Lady and her kid's following. Tramp saw that he couldn't keep his family away, so he wen't to protect them.

Once they got here Copper told them the plan: "Okay here's the plan. Lady you, the girl's, Jock and Trusty lead these dog's and dog catcher's away, while I, Tod, Tramp and Scamp go in there. Does anyone disagree with the plan?"

The yellow fluffy dog raised her paw.

"Who you are?" Copper asked her.

"My name is Angel, sir" Angel answered.

"Scamp's girlfriend" Colette added.

Scamp and Angel blushed after those word's, but Copper just wen't on: "So what's your problem with the plan?"

"I don't want to run from the action, I want to be right in the middle of it!" Angel said enthusiastically.

"So in other word's you want to break in with us?" Copper asked.

"Yes!"

"Well okay, now all you that are breaking in hide, the rest start barking" Copper ordered, they all did as he said and were soon on their position's.

Tod and Tramp were hiding together behind an old barrel, Tramp didn't take his eyes away from Lady, he wanted to be sure she would be fine before he wen't in the dog pound.

At the same time Tod was wondering:_ "Why didn't Copper, or Tramp call, Copper's uncle for help, if Copper's father and his brother really managed to beat the local bully without a problem, then he certainly could help them here, right?"_

Most people wouldn't ask question's at this moment, but his natural curiosity took over.

"Tramp, why isn't Copper's uncle helping us?"

"You mean Apis?" Tramp asked without taking of his eye's from Lady.

"Yes"

"Because he doesn't live here. He live's somewhere in Alaska, but he and his owner should be coming to visit any day now, maybe they are already here, but I don't think we could get that much help from an exhausted dog" Tramp answered Tod's question.

Few second's latter the dog catcher's and their dog's wen't to check what was making all the noise. When they saw Lady, Jock, Trusty and the girl's barking they immediately started chasing them.

After the dog catcher's and their dog's were far away Copper told everyone to move out and they all did except for Tramp, he stayed out a little longer just to see if Lady would be okay. After he saw how she evaded them he wen't in to.

After they got in it didn't take them long to hear dog's yelling.

One half of the dog's was cheering: "Go and get them old pal!"

The other was disgusted by their entertainment, they were saying: "How can you barbarian's enjoy this?" or "Run kid's, RUN!"

After Tod and Copper head the word kid's they thought of Ron and Ace, they ran toward's the place the sound was coming from when they ran into a dog catcher.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!" the man tried to catch them with his hand's, but they evaded and wen't around him.

The man turned around to try again but felt something pulling his shirt. When he looked back he saw two grey dog's pulling him, Tramp and Scamp.

"Go and find you're kid's, we'll hold him of!" Tramp told them and they booth nodded.

When they entered the room where the cheering was coming from they saw a big dog attacking their children. The dog was a big, strong, brown bulldog-pit bull mix.

When Tod and Copper got into the room the cheering stopped and all the dog's looked at them, even the dog that was doing the attacking.

"Dad?" Ron looked directly into Tod's eyes, Ace looked at Copper's eyes, he whimpered: "Dad, you came" and then feel to the ground, he had an open leg, while Ron also had a few cuts Ace took most of the damage.

Tod and Copper started approaching the cell, booth of them growling louder and louder with each step they took. The brown bulldog-pit bull just looked at them and awaited their entrance, he could take them booth on if he had to.

Once they got to the cell door Copper used a trick Tramp had taught him to open it. Once it was open there was no fight, the opponent's just studied each other, looking for any weak spot. The dog ,Tod and Copper faced, was two times their size, he also had allot of scars which meant that he was an experienced fighter to.

The brown bulldog-pit bull looked at Copper like he was made out of gold, there was something familiar about him, he looked like someone he knew a long time ago, some one he hated to the bone, Dzoni.

After studding each other for a few second's the brown dog spoke first: "Well, well. What do you know? The son of that coward came back, probably to avenge his brother, pathetic."

After hearing the word's 'avenge his brother' he knew who he was facing, someone who had been his enemy since birth, someone who been the enemy of his father, someone by the name of Reggie.

"Well I came here for my son, but I don't have a problem with kicking your ass along the way" Copper spoke back.

"You couldn't beat a blind, claw less cat " Reggie teased him.

"And you made the same mistake you made when you tried to beat my father, you underestimated your enemy" and with that sentence Copper lunged at Reggie and grabbed his neck with his jaws, Tod also lunged at Reggie but he tried going for the eyes.

Copper failed to bite through Reggie's thick skin, while Tod manged to create a long scratch across Reggie's face he missed the eyes which gave time for Reggie to retaliate. With one quick and strong hit from his hand Tod was sent flying away at the wall, he was knocked out cold.

Reggie then turned around to deal with Copper, who in the mean time let go of his neck, but when he turned around he was punched in the nose, it didn't hurt much a dog like him, but it still surprised him so he jumped back. This gave Copper enough time to attack again, but this time he went for his opponent's shorter muzzle, which he hoped had lighter skin.

It did. When his jaws closed around Reggie's muzzle he felt blood, it wasn't the first time Copper had felt blood in his mouth, it was a part of being a hunting dog, but this time the blood came from a fellow dog which made Copper fell weird, but felling weird had to be reserved for latter now he had a battle to win.

He tried to sink his teeth deeper, but his opponent didn't give him time. He felt a punch to his neck which made him let go and the a second punch which made him hit the wall, he didn't stand up after that.

Reggie smiled when he saw that neither of his opponent's stand up, but he had to admit:_ "At least that kid managed to put on a fight, I'll kill him last" _He started going toward's the cub's which were shocked to see their father's knocked out.

When Reggie got close to the cub's he picked up Ace by his good leg and said: "Time to finish what I started" just when he opened his jaws something jumped on his back and bit his ear: "Will you just fucking give up already!" he yelled.

This time he wasn't facing of against a big and strong hound, he was facing a quick fox which could evade his attack's easily.

Tod didn't try to do any further damage to his opponent, he just jumped of and leaded Reggie away from the cub's, but he got himself cornered in the process.

"No where left to run" he told Tod.

"Who said anything about running?" Tod spoke back and then again something jumped on him with it's jaws around his neck and biting down hard, it was Copper who tried to use the tactic that failed him earlier, luckily for him it didn't fail this time.

The pressure from Copper's bite managed to pierce Reggie's neck, which made him yell out in pain. He wanted to turn around and show that mutt what he was capable of, but he couldn't. He was losing blood fast and the wound was to deep for him to continue on fighting, it was also to deep to be treated, now it was up to Copper and Tod what to do, spare him of a pain full death and kill him right now or just leave him there to his pain.

They decided the former and killed him quickly. Who knows? Maybe Reggie wasn't always the boss, maybe he had been through stuff they couldn't imagine.

After finishing Reggie of, Tod and Copper went over to their children to see how badly they were damaged. Tod was happy when he found out that Ron was okay, but Ace wasn't as lucky as him. He had a deep wound on his hind leg.

"Are you okay son?" Copper asked afraid for the worst.

"Believe me, mom's yelling is ten time's more worst that this" Ace returned with a little bit of humor.

"I don't have to believe, I know, but she mean's wheel. Can you stand up?"

Ace tried to stand, but he immediately fell, "No"

"Wheel then you'll have to ride on my back" Copper said.

"I thought that I was to old for that?" Ace smiled.

"This is a special case, don't get use to it" Copper replied an picked up his son.

They freed the dog's Copper knew: Boris, Toughy, Pedro, Bull, Dachsie, and their friend's that didn't support Reggie in his massacre of the cub's. The other dog's begged to be set free, but they paid no attention to them.

When they got out of the room that was housing the dog's they saw Tramp and Scamp who had just managed to trap the dog catcher in the janitor's closet.

"What happened in there?" Tramp asked when he saw Ace's leg.

"Believe me, you don't want to know" Ace replied, he wasn't that sad for a pup that just got his leg almost destroyed.

They continued on their way out of the pound, they stopped when they saw five big doberman's guarding the door and Lady.

"No way out now fellas" one of them said.

"Hold on I know you from somewhere." the biggest doberman approached Tramp.

Tramp recognized who the doberman was, it was Butcher one of Tramp's oldest friend's, his owner, sadly, signed him for police work, they decided it was for the best to not hang out anymore. One of them was a stray, the other was a cop, but still Tramp was happy to see his old friends again: "I'm not surprised Butch, I mean I we were good friend's until you started working for the law"

Butch now recognized Tramp: "Well you know that I wan't my call?"

"I know, I know. Can you let my wife go so that me and my friend's can be on our way?" Tramp asked.

"Sadly no" Butch replied.

"Come on man! One of us badly hurt! And besides I can find a home for these guy's no problem, at least do it for your old pal" Tramp begged.

Butch hesitated at first, but at the end decided to let them go: "Okay, but just this once"

"Thank you" they all thanked.

They went on their way, but before tramp could get out of sight Butch called him: "Tramp, wait!"

"What?"

"It was nice seeing you again after all this time"

"You two my friend" Tramp replied before speeding up to catch up with the rest.

Even if they weren't officially friend's for a long time, Tramp and Butch were best friend's since puppy hood and a bond like that was hard to break, even if they were on the opposite side's of the law for a long time.

When they arrived at their street, Jock and Trusty, which where waiting for them, took the stray's to their home's so that they wouldn't sleep on the street, while Tod, Copper, Ron and Ace wen't over to Tramp and Lady's home to spend the night. They had to sleep outside it was still better than sleeping on the cold concrete.

Copper, Tod, Ace and Ron have been through allot over the past few day's, tomorrow they would visit Copper's mother and head home without a worry or so they thought...


	10. Old Friends New Enemies

_Night,_

_Lady and Tramp's house_

Everyone was asleep after the long day, well almost everyone. A brown hound with black spots was watching the Moon, the star's and all of the other celestial body's, all the stuff that had happened today, confronting his past, avenging his brother's death, meeting old friend's got him thinking. Did destiny bring him here? What was the voice he heard when he almost killed Buster? Would his mother recognize him?

"Can't sleep?" a voice from behind asked him.

He didn't need to turn around, he would recognize that voice anywhere, Tramp. "I'm just wondering"

"What?" Tramp asked.

"Would my mother recognize me, what would she think of the dog I become, about my best friend? You know not every dog is open minded like you" he answered.

"I know, but most dog's wouldn't accept an immigrant dog coming here and yet she married one" Tramp countered.

"There's a different's, my father was a dog, Tod is a fox" Copper said.

"She hasn't gone hunting for more than a year, beside's who know's what she'll accept if it mean's seeing her last son. Do you know how much she cried when you left?" Tramp raised his voice a little to prove a point.

"How much?" Copper raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"She cried herself to sleep every night for a whole month and never left her dog house, even now I barely hear anything about her. Who know's, maybe after she seas you again she'll finally go somewhere" Tramp told him.

"Your right, I shouldn't worry this much"

"Good now get some sleep, we are getting up early tomorrow" Tramp told him and Copper nodded. Tomorrow he was going to see his mother and get back to his wife, what could go wrong?

* * *

><p>The next morning Copper was the first one to wake up, after he woke up almost the whole neighborhood started complaining.<p>

"Come on, come on! We are going to be late!" Copper rushed his companion's.

"Shut up Copper! before you wake up the whole street!" Tramp told him, firmly.

"To late" at this point everyone in the street was pointing finger's at each other and blaming each other's dog's for causing the noise.

"It was you're dog Mack! You where training him to get on my nerve's since you moved here! And now he's waking up half of the city!" one man shouted.

"My dog! Last time I checked, you're dog was the one that pissed in Tom's pool! not mine!" another man shouted back.

"That's because you're mutt made him do it!"

"You calling my dog a mutt!"

While the neighborhood was fighting over whose dog started it Copper, Tod, Ace, Ron, Tramp and Scamp snuck out through the backyard and made their way to the rural part of town where Copper's mother lived. They went through many street's, most where big and wide, but then they came upon one small dusty street. As they went through it Copper couldn't shake the felling that the street was familiar, but he couldn't figure out why.

When they got to the middle of the street a large Rottweiler appeared in front of them, growling. They turned around to see a big German shepherd, he looked looking at all of them, but stopped when he saw Tod. He spoke: "So stink hound, it's true. You really are hanging out with foxes"

After those word's everyone was expecting a fight to break out, but Copper surprised them: "Damn you Fritz! You really scared us man!"

"Look's like time on that farm softened you up, ha stink hound" Fritz replied with a smile.

"You would be surprised to hear all the stuff I've been through. And do you really have to call me by my old nickname in front of everyone?" Copper said, annoyed.

"Hey, you deserve it for not stopping by you're old friend's when you are in town" Fritz said, with a bit of anger.

"I had to find my son Fritz. I would have stopped by, but I didn't have the time" Copper lowered his head and ear's apologetically.

"Well okay then. I just wonder, what unlucky girl would marry and have a child with you" Fritz said, but the way he said it he didn't mean it seriously.

"Wheel, she's better than that any girl you dated, I mean paid" Copper smiled while the rest of the group broke into laughter.

"Hello there old chap" a English Foxhound approached them with a smile.

"Max! Great to see ya old buddy!" Copper returned.

"He get's 'great to see ya' and 'old buddy' while I get 'damn you!'" Fritz said, trying to sound offended.

"Oh, can it Fritz! He didn't ambush my!" Copper returned, Fritz stopped talking.

"So.. Copper, mind introducing my to you're little group" Max asked.

"Of course! This little pup is Ace, my son" Copper taped him on the head "This guy is my best friend, Tod, and his son Ron. We been through allot together" Copper taped, Tod, on the shoulder's and Ron on the head "And this guy is Tramp, he was like a father to me while I was here and this is his son Scamp"

"Nice to meet you guy's" Max and Fritz said, Fritz said it a little quieter.

"I doubt all of you are going for a walk, so teal us where are you going?" Fritz asked.

"We are going to visit my mother and then go home" Copper answered.

"We will accompany you" Fritz said and Max nodded.

"Thank's guy's!" Copper returned.

After that they made their way to the farm where Copper's mother lived. Fritz, Max and Copper told the other's about their adventure's.

"Hey Copper, you remember when we raided the bakery?" Fritz asked.

"You mean when Max fell in the bag full of flower?"

"That's it"

"Yeah I remember that" Copper and Fritz and the other's broke into laughter while Max frowned.

"You know, it's not that funny" Max said, while they stopped laughing to listen to his defense.

"What's not funny? How you came into the store brown and came out white, or how you couldn't stop sneezing for a whole week" Fritz and Copper started laughing again.

"You had some embarrassing moment's your self Fritz" Max countered.

"Like what?"

"Like when me and Copper caught you singing a serenade to Katie. How did it go, oh yeah: Katie kiss me, here on the lips, here on the street's ... or something like that and then she said: That is the most stupid song I have ever heard. I am never gonna kiss you" Everybody started laughing again, expect for Fritz.

"What are laughing about stink hound? Do you I need to tell everyone how you got that nickname" everyone started chanting: "Tell us! Tell us!" while Copper pleaded: "Please don't!"

"Okay then. It all started out the second day after the serenade thing, Copper wanted rub it on my face how he could get her to date him. So he convinced all of us to go and see how big of an acrobat he is. His plan was to first jump on five trashcan's and then to jump over the fence and into a yard where a family was having a barbeku, grab some meat and get out of there. Unfortunately, for Copper, he didn't see that the last trash can was open. So he fell in, tumbled over the trash can and when he came out he was covered in all sort of stuff and he reeked. When he tried to get close to Katie, she told him: Back of, stink hound." everyone started laughing, expect for Copper. "He spent the rest of the day trying to get the smell out. He was grounded for a week, but luckily he had friend's like us who helped him escape" Fritz finished, while the rest of the the group quieted down.

"I helped Copper escape a few times my self" Tod said.

"Wait a minute" the talking stopped and everyone focused their eyes on Ace "You four didn't listen when you were told you were grounded, so why should we?" Ron also added "Yeah dad, why should we"

"Well because.. um..." Copper couldn't find an answer, but Tod did: "Kid's, me and Copper didn't listen and look where it got us. We are best friend's separated by an entire forest. If we listened we would be living closer, you two could play, but all of that was ruined because we didn't listen. So to answer you're question: we we're idiot's, we should have listened to those older than us, to some extent"

"He's right you know" Copper added.

"We can't play?" Ron asked worried, Ace had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, we are working on it" Copper reassured him.

"If everything goes as planed you two will see each other everyday" Tod added.

Ace and Ron, satisfied with the answer stopped talking.

"So she turned booth of you down, ha?" Tramp tried to change the subject.

"She didn't just turn them down she turned me down to. In the end she wen't on to marry some dog with rich owner's from Switzerland" Max added.

"So she had high standard's?" Tramp asked.

"She didn't have high standard's, she was just a big bitc..." Fritz started, but was caught of when Copper put his paw across Fritz's mouth: "There are kid's here Fritz"

After that Fritz and Max started telling Copper of all the stuff that happened in his absence. During their stories Copper noticed a sad look on Tod's face, he got closer to him and whispered: "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just trying to enjoy seeing you have so much fun with you're old new friend's" Tod whispered back.

"Don't tell me you're jealous" Copper teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Tod whispered, but with a sharp tone.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just.. it was always you and me Copper, chasing critter's, joining bands, getting into trouble... Now that you meet you're old friend's again I'm begging to fell.."

"Like you were left behind" Copper cut in.

"Yes, like that"

"Don't worry about it. These guy's are my friend's, but you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that" Copper reassured.

"Really?"

"Well we didn't say best friend's forever just because of nothing, even if it was a long time ago"

"Sorry I ever doubted you Copper"

"Don't worry about it, now let's tell these city clown's how we do thing's back at the farm"

"Okay" and with that Copper and Tod started telling the group about the singing strays, how they became friend's and about their big fight at the preserve.

After a little walking they came close to the fence of Stella's farm. Before they entered Fritz steeped in front of the group and whispered: "Me and Max should go in first and bring her outside so that you can surprise her"

"Okay" every one agreed.

Max and Fritz walked in, but only second's later Max could be heard saying: "Who in the name of bloody hell are you?"

The others rushed in and saw two brown-black hounds and one Chihuahua.

"Who are you and where is my mother?" Copper asked with a growl.

"Are you Copper?" the older of the two hounds asked.

"Yes he is" Tramp answered.

"TRAMP" Copper yelled.

"It's okay Copper, this guy is you're.." Tramp was cut of by the hound: "Uncle, Apis"

"Wait a minute, I'm you're... nephew?"

"Yes"

"Then who's she?"

"She is you're cousin, April"

"Hey there cous" April approached him.

"You can chit chat later, Copper you're mother is missing" Apis said.

"Missing, where could she be?"

"Ask him" Apis pointed to the Chihuahua.

Copper approached the small dog, he was shocked when he saw who he was: "Pedro? Weren't you at Trusty's house last night?"

"I was going on a walk when Buster jumped on me, I tried to break free but he was to strong. When I stopped struggling he told me this: 'Tell Copper if he want's to ever see his mother again to come meet me and my friend's, alone, at the old Tower hotel or else his mother pays'. When I came to Tramp's house Lady told me that you were already gone, so I took a shortcut and when I got here these two captured me" Pedro explained.

"Well what should I do? Should I go alone or not?" Copper asked.

"No you are not going alone, those guys will tear you apart. We first need to see what we are facing, then we have to rally the troops, make a plan and then go in" Tramp took charge and started talking like a general.

"Tramp you sound like you're going to war" Max said.

"We are going to war, Fritz go and rally you're group, Copper you go and find every one of you're friend's, Tod and Max go and see what we are dealing with, Apis and April you two help Copper,me and Scamp will get Junkyard dog's, Trusty, Jock and every one else that want's to help" Tramp commanded.

"What do we do?" Ace and Ron asked.

"You two go with Fritz, he'll keep you safe. After you finish you're assignment come to the junkyard to regroup" Tramp finished and everyone did as they where told.


End file.
